Yes, Sir
by Amara Deegan
Summary: He has a present for you, but are you ready to agree to the terms?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Overwatch related.  
Jesse McCree/Reader. Rated M. He has a present for you, but are you ready to agree to the terms?

.

.

.

.

.

Looking at the plain white box he had handed to you, you really weren't sure what to expect. Now that you think about it, he had never really gotten you gifts before. Then again, you hadn't been dating more than six months by now and neither your birthday or the holidays had fallen in that time.  
"Somethin' wrong?" Jesse McCree asked noting your hesitation.  
"Oh, no, nothing." You reassure. "I guess I just wasn't expecting anything."  
"That's why it's called a gift, darlin'." He smiles. You smile back feeling a little embarrassed that maybe it came off as you didn't want it. You start to lift the lid and he puts a hand over yours. "You might want to open that in private."  
"Oh?" You can't help but raise a brow at that. What had the cowboy gotten you? You partially dreaded it was lingerie of some sort. You always thought such things were ridiculous and uncomfortable. However, the box was too small for that, even for something that had 'limited' pieces to it. No, this was something smaller; yet still too big to jewelry.

He glanced around briefly noting the few other people at the quick meal style diner you two met at. "It's just...not something everyone approves of." He chose his words carefully.  
"Is this something to be opened later tonight?" You blush thinking of the possibilities. He only grins and you swear you could reheat your coffee with the heat of your blush. What in the hell had the cowboy gotten for you!?

You finish your meals and head back to your apartment. He often came over to your place instead of you going to his because he thought his standard issue studio was too barren and man cave-esque compared to your place. You couldn't afford very many luxuries, but it was comfortable. As far as you were concerned, your place was just that step or two above his. He kept acting like your 1 bedroom apartment was a five star hotel.

"You can open it now." He says once the two of you are settled in on the living room couch.  
"You know you didn't have to get me anything." You tell him.  
"I think you'll like this." He grins and there's a dark glint in his eyes. You're mind reels at what could possibly be in the box. Opening it, you were surprised and confused by what sat neatly on white crumpled tissue paper.  
A simple black leather collar with silver latch and several holes for adjustments.  
You are not entirely sure what to say. You didn't have a pet of any kind, much less one big enough to fit the collar. It looked like it would fit a large dog or…or...or… The realization of the gift hit you like a ton of bricks and your hand involuntarily shoots up to cover your face and the intense blush.  
"Did I read you wrong? Is it not the right kind? Or are you just not into that kind of thing?" Jesse starts questioning. Taking a breath and daring to look up at him you can see he's bracing for a possibly negative response.  
"No, no, no! It's just that I wasn't expecting anything like this. I was for a dog you thought I had or something!" You laugh and he gets a good laugh out of it too.  
"Do you want to try it on?" He asks after the two of you have calmed down from the silly mistake.  
You blush again—he has a way of making you do that often—and nod. He takes it out of the box and brushes your hair from your shoulders. You lift your chin so he can wrap it around your neck and adjust it easier.  
"Too tight?" He asks.  
"No, that's good." You confirm. He slips a finger in between it and your neck to check the looseness; it's just enough for one of his fingers to fit snugly between. Suddenly, he hooks the finger and pulls you closer to him. It's a firm, commanding movement, but not anywhere near enough to hurt or choke you. You give a small gasp at the action.  
"No, 'sir'." He corrects you. His voice is low and husky as he looks down at you.  
Oh no.

You know you are in trouble now when just that alone sent a heady thrill to parts further south.  
"No, sir." You barely breath not trusting your voice right now.  
"That's a good girl." He removes the finger and gently glides it down a cheek. Relaxing back into his corner of the couch, he made himself at home. "I figure some rules are needed."  
"Yes, sir." You have to clear your throat first. He grins at that.  
"You only need to wear that when it's just us in private and even then I'll let you decide when to wear it or not. When it's on, you are agreein' to these terms." He pauses a moment to size you up. "Are you going to be okay with this?"  
"Yes, sir. It's just...been a while." You admit. The last time you experimented with any sort of BDSM in a relationship was some time ago and it didn't always go well. The other person seemed to think they were top dog all the time no matter what without paying attention to your needs or limits. After care was practically unheard of and often practiced accidentally on their part. So far, Jesse McCreee seemed to know what he was doing and that turned you on more than actually being collared by him.  
"Well, you just let me know if anything I'm doin' is too much or bringin' up bad memories, okay darlin'?" He soothes. You want to have him right then and there for that. Instead, you two spend nearly two hours setting ground rules and relating stories. He allows the whole "sir" thing to slip to the side for the time being while you two merely bond and set boundaries.

"Um, Jesse?" You finally ask.  
"Yeah, sugar?" He responds.  
"Can we please continue...sir?" You can feel the blush creep up again. You've been ready to press on for a while and hoped the more causal conversation hadn't dampened his mood. The grin he gave let you know that wasn't the case.  
"Eager, are we?" He teased.  
"Yes, sir." You confirm and await another command. This was already so much different and infinity better than your past experiences.  
"Where do you want me, darlin'?" He asks and you swear he put a little extra drawl in it to draw it out and drive you crazy.  
Although you quickly considered all the areas and surfaces of your humble abode, you knew where you wanted him. "Bedroom."  
"Hm, where?" He asks as if he didn't hear you. You realized what he was pointing out.  
"Bedroom, sir." You correct yourself.  
He smiles and stands grabbing your hand to bring you up with him. "You can say all you want, darlin', just don't forget the sir." He lets you know and waits for you to lead him.  
Still holding his hand, you lead him the short distance to your room. It's big enough for a full size bed, dresser, two side tables, and just enough room to maneuver it all to get to a small closet. He shuts the door behind you, although there's no one else in the apartment. Possibly just habit on his part. Normally, your hands might start wandering his body or you might start undressing, but now you know you needed to ask permission or wait for a command as you two had discussed.  
Jesse made himself at home on the edge of the bed and took off his boots before leaning back on his hands to look over you. "I think it would be fun if you stripped for me. Nice an' slow."  
You panicked for a moment because not only because you didn't think you could dance all that well, but you had never done a strip tease before. Slow and sensual wasn't entirely your thing. You also didn't have even a radio in the room for music to dance too and your cell phone was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. You took a breath to steady yourself and readied yourself to at least attempt it because he told you to. You just worried how silly you would look and that it wouldn't turn him on. After another breath, you started by removing your shoes and socks.  
 _Was there even a sexy way to do this?_ You wondered as you quickly moved on to unbuttoning your pants. At last that you could take your time with to tease.  
After undoing the button and slowly pulling down the fly, you faked going to put your hands on the hem to pull them down before bringing them up to unbutton your shirt. The deeply breathed murr he gave at that gave you some confidence that he was in fact enjoying the show. After getting to the bottom of your shirt, instead of opening it to him, you turn your back. He gives a small chuckle at that and as you slowly push your pants over your hips and down your butt sticking it out to him. A quick, hard slap to your rear makes you gasp. You finish with the pants and kick them aside. Turning back to him, you finally remove your shirt.  
"Come'er." He beckons with a finger before you could have a chance at removing your bra and underwear. You take the step closer and he used both hands, one warm human hand and one cool metal hand, on your hips to guide you to straddling his lap. Once you are steady enough with your knees braced on either side of him on the bed, he lays back on the bed looking up at you. "Show me how bad you want me."

Yes! You had been waiting for this and wanting this. You'd be surprised if he couldn't feel how wet you were through both you panties and his jeans. "Mmm, yes, sir!" You eagerly reach for the shirt tucked into his pants to pull it up so you could attack the buttons. Instead, he grabs your wrists and pulls your hands away.  
"Whoa, now! Do I have to punish you already?" He yanked your wrists down so you were forced to lean over him nearly laying on his chest. He used one hand to reach up into your hair finding the back of the collar and giving it a small tug backwards holding it so it put some pressure on the front of your throat. It didn't restrict airflow anywhere near enough for you to choke or gag, but it was putting pressure on major arteries in your neck. You discover at that moment that you like the feeling and would need to ask him for more later. "I said: show me how you want me. Is that understood?" His voice and the look in his eyes took on a darker edge that only made the tingle growing at the base of your spine add to the light headedness from the pressure of the collar being pulled.  
"Yes, sir." You breath.  
"Good." He released the collar and your wrist allowing you to sit up. "Now, show me just how bad you want a piece of this." He said laying back again and putting his hands behind his head to get a comfortable view of the show he wanted you to give him.  
Not being able to undress him only left you with few options, but you were going to use them to the fullest! You begin to move your hips on him in slow and insistent teasing. Every now and then you grind against him and it had already been obvious from the onset that he was fully aroused. Although he seemed to be greatly enjoying your actions, you wanted more. He made no obvious indications he was going to move things along, so you decided to chance it.  
"Please, Jesse..." You plead.  
"Hm? Please, what?" He prompts.  
It always embarrasses you when he makes you say certain things, but you know he loves to hear it. He was very vocal in the bedroom and liked interaction. It was sometimes annoying, especially when you were really in the thick of things and close to cumming, but sometimes it was just plain hot. You finally manage to say it. "Please, fuck me, sir."  
"That's a good girl." He sits up wrapping arms around you to keep you to him and on his lap. "How can I say no after you asked me so nicely?" He kisses you deeply as if desperate for the intimacy. His tongue almost immediately finding it's way past your lips to rub along yours. One of his hands rakes up you back and through your hair pulling to grab a handful you head back from the kiss so he could get at your neck. "Tell me. Tell me how you want me to fuck you!" He says between nibbles ta your neck. He's starting to pant and his hands become more demanding on your body as they travel and grab and squeeze their way around.  
Something seemed to dawn on you then. While he talked a lot, you don't really. Was this whole collar and 'sir' thing just to help get you to talk more while having sex? You decided to test this theory. "On my back, sir, with you on top fucking my brains out!"

That certainly had an effect on the cowboy as a growl escaped him and his gave your shoulder a hard bite forcing you to call out. A moment later he was lifting you enough to turn both of you over so you were on the bed now.  
"Get up there and I'll fuck you sore!" He demanded. You very readily did what he said and scoot back on the bed. He only delayed in joining you as long as it took him to all but rip his clothes off. As soon as that was accomplished he was over you. You already had spread your legs for him, but he still put hands on your thighs to push them apart farther. Looking down your body, you can see he was fully ready for you. Normally, he'd at least prep you by fingering you a bit, but this time he hooked your knees and pulled you closer to him so he could position himself. "You are so ready for me. Aren't you, darlin?"  
"Please, sir, I want to feel you inside me." You admit. It took all you had to not raise your hips towards him and do it yourself.  
"You can call me Jesse now. Say it. Say my name, sweetheart!" He told you and pushed into you. He knew better than to use a full thrust for the first entry or else it could hurt the both of you. He still was steady only stopped halfway to pull back out a little before pushing in until he was buried.  
"Ah! Jesse! Fuck yes!" It flew from your mouth with the wave of intense pleasure as he filled you.  
"Oh fuck, darlin'!" He says through gritted teeth as he completes a few more slower pulls and pushes to adjust before he begins thrusting.  
It's almost too much for you right away. It takes a moment for you to realize the headboard is banging the wall loudly. You don't need the neighbors interrupting so you reach up to push back against it steadying it against the wall. The action also allows you to push back against him making it easy for him to hit his thrusts deep and hard. The hands at your knees let go so he can lean further over you. This was good old fashion ruttin' sex now, and DAMN did it feel fantastic! One hand kept him braced on the bed at your side while the other slide up your stomach to your breasts to take a turns at massaging, grabbing, and pinching them.  
"Jesse! Yes! Yes!" You now had no shame whatsoever in calling out between moans and pants.  
"Shit, you feel so good!" He tells you. He is also moaning and panting heavily. Perhaps the headboard banging the wall was the least of your worries after all.  
His hand moved up further to slip a finger between the collar and your neck and pulled at it. You followed the pull until you had to let go of the headboard and prop yourself up on your elbows. He was able to lean forward enough and meet you to give you a kiss before pressing his forehead to yours. Your pants mingling in humid want between you. This position kept him deeper with less of a longer thrust. It was still hitting all the right spots.  
No, it wouldn't take you long at all to reach your limit and you almost feel bad for it. You are **just** able to keep it at bay and decide to do something that you know he wants to hear.  
"Jesse, please, let me cum!" You beg him. The look on his face is enough.  
"Cum for me, darlin'!" He tells you and leans back from you enough to pick up his pace as his breathing becomes more hitched. He was going to cum too.  
With his permission, you fall back against the bed. Within a few more hard and desperate thrusts from him you feel white lightning run up your spine causing it to arch from the bed. You are pretty sure you called out his name as the feeling races back down your spine in a wave of spasms making you grip at the sheets to settle with heavy heat at your core. He follows not long after with your name. His hips shuttered and jerked before he was able to make some longer, more gentle pushes filling you with his seed as he did. He leaned forward on his hands at your sides panting, still buried in you for the time being.

"Dammit, darlin'." He pants, regaining his composure. "Looks like I got you the right gift." He chuckles lightly and reaches to trace a finger along the collar. You nod weakly simply laying below him enjoying the feeling. "Wore you out too, huh?" He noted as he carefully removes himself from you. You almost groan at the empty feeling left behind in his absence from inside you, but it's quickly replaced with him laying next to you. You roll over to lay your head on his shoulder and drape a possessive arm across his stomach. How this man stayed that muscular was beyond you. His arm on that side wraps around you to keep you close. You both lay for a time relearning how to breath properly and letting your bodies settle.  
"Hey." You venture.  
"Hm?" He sounds almost asleep.  
"Did you enjoy that,...sir?" You ask.  
He chuckles deeply giving you a squeeze with the arm that's around you. The reverberation of the laugh in his chest is satisfying. "About as much as you did. 'Oh, fuck me, Jesse!'" He over dramatically mocks you.  
"'Oh, shit, darlin'!'" You mock him in return, doing your best to deepen your voice and add a Southern drawl.  
It's a good laugh you two share that trails off as you both begin to be dragged down by sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
